Awakenings
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: During a battle with Harry Champ the Blitz Team encounters a new type of Zoid along with a mysterious raven haired warrior found inside some ruins. Look inside for complete summary Please R


**Summary: **This story takes place during Zoids Zero after the Royal Cup Tournament. During a battle with Harry Champ, the Blitz Team encounters a new type of Zoid along with a mysterious raven haired girl found inside some old ruins. After the girl is released from a capsule details about what was thought to be a long dead past begin to arise. Questions also begin to come up: Why is the Backdraft team after the girl and her Zoid? Will a monster, thought destroyed over a hundred years ago, be resurrected? Will Zi relive an ancient past? The fate of the world rests in the hands of the Blitz Team and a girl with no memory of her past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids, I do however ownthe character Serena.

**  
Chapter 1  
**New Zoid, New Liger

* * *

A loud crash was heard on the battlefield as Liger Zero Panzer was thrown against a large old building. Bit groaned as he sat up in the cockpit, he knew he had to get Liger up before the building crashed on them. He monkeyed around with the controls, Liger wasn't responding. "Ugggh, this armor's too heavy…" He played with the controls a little more, "Come on Liger you have to get up," Bit begged. He finally decided to jettison the armor, after hearing the crumbling building starting to collapse. When the armor was off, Liger moved out of the way just in time. As the building crashed on the discarded armor, Bit breathed a sigh of relief and looked out at the battlefield to see Leena and her Gunsniper dueling it out with Benjamin, who was in a Stealth Viper. A little ways away he spotted Sebastian's Zoid in a heap. He couldn't see Jamie and assumed that he had chased Harry to the edge of the battlefield. Bit knew that Liger needed armor, so he headed towards the Hover Cargo. 

"Liger Zero CAS complete." stated Dr. Toros over the intercom. Liger stepped away from the Hover Cargo and Bit scanned the area and saw Leena's Zoid on the ground and an Iron Kong rapidly approaching. "She must have run out of ammo again," he muttered to himself. Liger roared and jumped to the side to avoid the oncoming attack. "Hold still will ya, Bit." Harry said annoyed. "Sorry Harry," Bit started laughing. "Stop the battle, stop the battle," came the voice of the Judge across the battlefield." "What!?!" asked the very confused pilots. "An unauthorized and unidentified Zoid has entered the battlefield. Battle cancelled, battled cancelled. Unauthorized Zoid please leave the area immediately." What's going on Bit? Can you see the Zoid?" asked the worried Dr. Toros. "Ummm…I'm not sure Doc., the Zoid is too small to see; can you tell Harry?" "No, I can't tell either."

On top of a large building, near where Bit crashed not too long ago, was a small red Zoid. It roared, activated the boosters on its back, and flew straight through the Judge Capsule; destroying it. The creature was approaching Bit and Liger at an alarming speed and in a flash of light, hit Liger and disappeared.

"BIT!!!!" the voice of Dr. Toros came over the comm., "are you alright?" "Ya Doc. I'm fine, but something is wrong with Liger." "No kidding," Leena jeered. Ignoring her comment, Bit continued, "Liger's not responding to my controls, it's like that red Zoid fused with him and took control." "That's impossible…unless…" Dr. Toros paused. "Unless what Dad?" asked Leena. "… Unless it's an organoid." "A what?" questioned the pilots. "An organoid," continued Jamie, now joining the conversation, "these Zoids were thought to be myths." "That's right Jamie," said Doc. Toros. "They are supposed to enhance the abilities of any Zoid they fuse with, sometimes altering it, like in the case of your Liger, Bit." What do ya mean 'in the case of my Liger'?" Bit snapped. "He means your Liger's red now, idiot." commented Harry trying not to laugh. "Where are ya going Bit?" Leena asked. "I don't know ask Liger." he snapped again. Liger was heading towards the buildings on the battlefield near an ancient Ultrasaures. "Aren't there some ruins near there Doc.?" Jamie asked. "Yes, I think your right. Harry why don't you follow Liger and find out what is going on." "Ya Harry, make yourself useful for once." Leena grinned evilly. "Y…yes, anything for you my dear sweet Leena." Leena looked as if she were going to hurl as Harry was leaving.

They got to the edge of the ruins and Liger stopped. Harry came up next to him just in time to see the organoid appear in front of Liger. The blood red Zoid growled, turned towards the ruins and entered. "You think we should follow it?" asked Harry. Bit shrugged, "Sure, why not." The two pilots jumped out of their Zoids and followed the organoid inside. They managed to catch up with it and continued through several elaborate tunnels in silence. The trio eventually entered a large chamber with three pods; two opened and the third still sealed. "Thos is amazing." commented Bit. "For once I agree with you. Wonder what's in that pod?" "Why don't we unseal it and find out." "Alright, do you know how to do that?" Harry had a smug look on his face as he asked. "…Ummm…well, no…but I bet you don't either," he smirked, "that organoid probably does though." He pointed to the red dragon. Harry glared at Bit, "Fine, how do you propose we find out?" "Ask it, duh." Bit laughed, "or we could just push every button." Harry sighed, "That works too." While the two boys were arguing the Zoid growled, with no response from them he sighed and went over to the capsule and released the controls. It cracked and steam filled the room until the glass shattered. The two arguing boys turned, startled. They watched as it opened, revealing a raven haired girl, tangled in wires and tubing.

* * *

Wow that's it for my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I think Harry and Bit got a little OOC towards the end, but it was very hard to keep them in character. Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at a Zoids fic. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


End file.
